powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Giga War
| priorseason = | priorseason2 = Universal Cops | epcode = | image = ZSK-Kyoryugers,KR Wizard & Uchuu Keiji.jpg | releasedate = | writer = Amanda D. Clark | director = Richard A. Snyder | producer = Robert L. Banks | stars = | distributor = | runtime = | country = | language = | previous = | next = Power Rangers Dino Charge-The Musical }} Ultimate Giga War is a sequel to Giga War and a new crossover between the and franchises with the addition of Universal Cops from the eponymous franchise. Synopsis A new evil organization known as Universal BioBorg Empire, which are led by the magic-using Universal Squidemon and Universal Arachnoman, threatens the Earth by causing an unknown phenomenon. The Universal Cops Platinor P-Model and Rubyor are sent to execute all magic-users on Earth in response to the threat and begins to attack Kamen Riders Magician and Leo. The Universal Evil Magic Kingdom, who were once defeated by the original Rubyor return, to cause even more havoc in the world. During this, Nicole finds a mysterious little robot called Mindrolly, which Universal BioBorg Empire and the Evil Magic Kingdom are after for unknown reasons. Plot While investigating the sudden appearance of magical portals, Henry Spellman and Karen find themselves attacked by Rob who attempts to kill the magician on the notion that his magic poses a threat to universal peace. However, seeing Kamen Rider Magician risk his life to protect Karen and a child from their fight's collateral damage, Platinor P-Model sees the magician to be protector like himself and takes his leave. Returning to the Universal Cops Headquarter to report to his superior and the previous/original Platinor, Richard Irving that Henry Spellman is not their enemy, Rob refuses to carry out the mission to eliminate Kamen Riders Magician and Leo. In response, Richard relieves Rob from duty and gives the mission to Jack, Rubyor, with Rob unable to convince his senior to let him investigate further. Elsewhere, with her Beastly Spy teammates unable to meet up with them at the campsite, Nicole and her partner Moongyro notice a strange object crash landing nearby. The two manage to reach the impact site and find a small robot that Nicole brings to the Grand Bureau. Deciding to repair the robot herself, learning he has no memory of his past, Nicole becomes friends with the robot after introducing himself as Mindrolly. The next day, ambushed by Kamen Rider monsters, Nicole regains her ability to become Yellow Rabbit Ranger while her teammates are sucked into a magical portal meant for her and Mindrolly. Meahwhile, at the location where Nicole found Mindrolly, Henry Spellman battles BioBorg Empire grunts before encountering Universal Squidemon of the revived Universal BioBorg Empire who is looking for Mindrolly. Sent through a portal, Kamen Rider Magician meets the Dino Charge Rangers when they mistook him for a Emoneytion Monster. Impressed, Reese challenges Henry Spellman to a duel before the Super Megaforce Rangers' Orion arrives to halt the match to explain that Universal BioBorg Empire is behind the portals. With Orion explaining who Rob is, Henry Spellman learns that the Space Universal Cops Headquarter believe that he and Leonard are the source of the chaos. Overhearing the story, Leonard points out Rubyor as he arrives to their location. To dissuade his fellow Universal Cop as he attacks Super Megaforce Silver and the Kamen Riders, Rob tries to don his P-Model Combat Suit but learns he been locked out of the Drake Spaceship's systems. After Rob tells him to find the real criminal behind, Henry Spellman uses Universal BioBorg Empire troops to distract Rubyor long enough for him and the others to hide out. When the Universal BioBorg Empire troops fall back, Rob follows them as Rubyor sees the Phantom Fortress. On the other side, Rob learns that Universal BioBorg Empire's magic is provided by Raider of the fallen Universal Evil Magic Kingdom who plans to bring the Phantom Fortress to Earth and consume reality into the Phantom World once they obtain Mindrolly. With Orion coming to help him return to their dimension after a brush in with the Vehicle Warriors, Rob rescues Nicole and Mindrolly from Universal BioBorg Empire troops with help from Leo. Taking refuge at the Antique Shop with the others, Orion reveals the existence of Evil Magic Kingdom to present company with Rob seeing that the only recourse for the Universal Cops Headquarter to save the universe is to wipe out Earth with the Super Dimensional Cannon. But with Orion telling him that such an option is unacceptable, Rob leaves to meet with Jack who tells him that they are too late to stop Evil Magic Kingdom from bringing the fortress to Earth and that the Universal Cops Headquarter will soon destroy the planet. However, as a citizen of Earth, Rob refuses to leave and convinces Jack to give him an hour to stop the Evil Magic Kingdom/Universal BioBorg Empire team up while seeing that Orion and Nicole overheard him. As Orion runs off to get reinforcements, Rob leads a group composing of himself, Nicole, Mindrolly, and Leonard into Phantom World. Kamen Rider Leo holds off Universal Arachnoman before the Jungle Rangers, the Galaxy Rangers, the Jungle Fury Rangers, and Kamen Riders Wildman and Echo Demon arrive to offer a helping hand. However, Rob is separated from Nicole when he is grabbed by Universal Squidemon. Luckily, as Orion got her to the Drake Spaceship, the Samurai Rangers' Emily unlocks the transformation system so Rob to transform into Platinor P-Model while getting support from Kamen Riders Cosmo and Astro with the Flash Rangers, the S.P.D. Rangers and Kamen Riders XTREME and Super-1. Saved by Thunder Warrior/Pupa Fighter, unaware that their future teacher-student relationship, Cosmo defeats Universal Arachnoman while Platinor and Super Megaforce Silver, attempting to avenge the Vehicle Warriors when they return the favor, receive aid from the Super Megaforce Rangers who use Universal Cops & Beetleborgs Keys to defeat Universal Squidemon. At that time, once at the Phantom Castle where her friends are held captive, Yellow Rabbit Ranger finds herself facing Reider and Roborider before Mindrolly teleports her friends out of their cell to help her fight Roborider as Platinor, Kamen Rider Leo and the Super Megaforce Rangers arrive. Fortunately, Kamen Rider Magician arrives in time to dispel the Phantom Space as the Dino Charge Rangers, Universal Cops Rubyor and Sapphiror, and Kamen Riders Cosmo, Astro and Endless King deal with Universal BioBorg Empire reinforcements. As Roborider is defeated by the Dino Charge Rangers, the heroes gather around Reider before he is mortally wounded by a Dragon Breath/Kentro Lance combo. Learning of that a regretful Richard fire the Super Dimensional Cannon, Reider reveals in his dying breath that the blast will serve to revive Evil Magic Kingdom's leader King Psycho. Refusing to allow it, Platinor sacrificed by using the Drake Spaceship to negate the blast as Rubyor and Sapphiror join in with the Grand Birth and Vavilos. However, the shockwave provides the energy needed as Mindrolly flies off into the core of the Phantom Castle, revealed to be Psycho's actual body. With Reider revived in a new form and an army of Power Rangers monters,Reider reveals Mindrolly as a part of Psycho. The heroes find themselves in a pinch against their enemies until Red Eltarian Ranger and Kamen Rider Warrior Leader arrive with reinforcements that wipe out the Power Rangers monsters, with Kamen Rider Leo defeats Reider with aid from Gold Dino Charge Ranger and a little bit interruption of a now de-powered S.T.A.G. for short. As Magician joins the Dino Charge Rangers in fight Psycho within Dino Charge Megazord, Yellow Rabbit Ranger uses the Yellow RabbitZord to reach Mindrolly as it breaks free from Psycho's control and sacrifices itself to protect Nicole. With the Universal Cops, who revealed to be alive, using their ships' Big Grand Fire attack to keep him from leaving Earth, Psycho is destroyed by Dino Charge Megazord equipping MagicianDragon for a Dino Charge Strike End. As the superheroes go their separate ways, Nicole is assured by Moongyro that they can fix Mindrolly while Rob entrusts Orion with looking over Earth as he now has a new understanding of universal peace before he and the other Universal Cops return to space. Characters Kamen Riders Power Rangers Power Rangers Protox Power Rangers Delta Tech Power Rangers Prism Power Rangers Beast Hunters Power Rangers Flight Attack Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Power Rangers Ninja Storm Power Rangers S.P.D. Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Power Rangers Jungle Fury Power Rangers Samurai Power Rangers Super Megaforce Power Rangers Beastly Spy Power Rangers Dino Charge Universal Cops Allies *'Kamen Rider Magician' 's allies **Karen **Sebastian Norton **Rebecca Dale **Sean Wright *'Grand Bureau' **Mrs. Blackwood ** Mimi Nelson **Thomas Milton **'Power Rangers Beastly Spy' 's partners ***Moongyro ***S.T.A.G. *Mindrolly *'Universal Cops Headquarters' **Richard Irving **Shelly Villains *'Universal BioBorg Empire' **Universal Squidemon **Universal Arachnoman **Sagittarius Zodiarts **Demon Borg **Xalamander **Cactus Commander **BioBorg Luchadores ** * Universal Vehicle Warriors * Universal Evil Magic Kingdom ** Raider * Villains **Nunchaku Bot **Opticoid ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Legendary Ranger Modes *The Super Megaforce Rangers can use their – Rescue Red ** - ** - ** - Ninja Cop ** – ** – , Borgcop *The Super Megaforce Rangers transform into non-Power Rangers warriors in this movie. *Jake is the only Super Megaforce Ranger that does not change into a Universal Cop/Beetleborg with the same color scheme or similiar shade of color. Universe Switches *Kamen Rider Cosmo can use his Universe Switches to arm his limbs with different weapons or transform into a different States form if the Switch's number is a multiple of 10. **'Circle' - Missile (x2), Claw **'Cross' - N/A **'Triangle' - Drill **'Square' - Shield *Mode Changes **N/A Magician Rings *Kamen Rider Magician can use his Magician Rings to either transform into different Forms (on his left hand) or cast spells (on his right hand). **'Transformation' - Pyro (x6), Aqua, Aero, Aero Dragon, Pyro Dragon, Aqua Dragon **'Magic' - Link, Chain, Fluid, Flexible, Dragon Breath, Blizzard, Giant, Surprise, Power Rangers *Form Changes **'Pyro Form' (x6), Aqua Form, Aero Form, Aero Dragon, Pyro Dragon, Aqua Dragon *Kamen Rider Leo can use his Leo Rings to equip himself with different Mantle capes to give him a unique ability. **'Leo Ring' - Chameleon, Bison *Mantle Changes **'Chameleon Mantle', Bison Mantle Saurus Batteries *The Dino Charge Rangers can use their Saurus Batteries to transform, summon their Zords, and activate special abilities. **Red Dino Charge Ranger - Red TyrannoZord + Red TyrannoZord (Dino Charge Finish), Red TyrannoZord + Red TyrannoZord (Battle Mode), Kentro Lance, Red TyrannoZord (Zord Mode) **Black Dino Charge Ranger - Black ParasZord + Black ParasZord (Dino Charge Finish), Black ParasZord + Black ParasZord (Battle Mode) **Blue Dino Charge Ranger - Blue StegoZord + Blue StegoZord (Dino Charge Finish), Blue StegoZord + Blue StegoZord (Battle Mode), Blue StegoZord (Zord Mode) **Green Dino Charge Ranger - Green RaptorZord + Green RaptorZord (Dino Charge Finish), Green RaptorZord + Green RaptorZord (Battle Mode) **Pink Dino Charge Ranger - Pink TriceraZord + Pink TriceraZord (Dino Charge Finish), Pink TriceraZord + Pink TriceraZord (Battle Mode), Pink TriceraZord (Zord Mode) **Gold Dino Charge Ranger - Futaba Clone, Gold PteraZord (Dino Charge Finish) See Also * - counterpart in Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Dino Charge Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Crossovers Category:Power Rangers Beastly Spy Category:Team-Up Category:Kamen Riders Category:Power Rangers Category:Universal Cops Category:Kamen Rider Warrior Leader Category:Kamen Rider Warrior Commander Category:Kamen Rider V3 Category:Kamen Rider X Category:Kamen Rider Wildman Category:Kamen Rider Super-1 Category:Kamen Rider Category:Kamen Rider Beetle Category:Kamen Rider Dragon Knight Category:Kamen Rider Faiz Category:Kamen Rider Echo Demon Category:Kamen Rider Bug Category:Kamen Rider Chronox Category:Kamen Rider XTREME Category:Kamen Rider Dual Category:Kamen Rider Endless King Category:Kamen Rider Cosmo Category:Kamen Rider Magician Category:Platinor P- Model Category:Rubyor Category:Sapphiror Category:Thunder Warrior Category:Power Rangers Protox Category:Power Rangers Delta Tech Category:Power Rangers Prism Category:Power Rangers Beast Hunters Category:Power Rangers Flight Attack Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Category:Power Rangers Ninja Storm Category:Power Rangers S.P.D. Category:Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Category:Power Rangers Jungle Fury Category:Power Rangers Samurai Category:Power Rangers Super Megaforce Category:Collaborations